


Biblical Sense

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Other, Unnamed partner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-07
Updated: 2004-09-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ginny wants her partner
Collections: Anonymous





	Biblical Sense

"We might not come out of this alive, you know."

"I know."

"I think we should."

"Should what?"

"Do it."

"IT? IT! Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure."

"Ginny..."

"I know what I want."

"And what's that?"

"You."

"You have me."

"I want you to have me."

"I do, though."

"Not in the biblical sense."

"In the biblical what?"

"Never mind."

"Okay."

"Not that! I still want that, I meant the biblical thing."

"Oh. Now?"

"Yeah."


End file.
